


Couple's Retreat

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Started as a prompt from Tumblr “someone assumed we’re dating but I didn’t realize that’s what they meant until it was too late and I had committed us to a couples’ retreat weekend”. Then it's taken off from there.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. The misunderstanding

Rowan was immersed in his work when a familiar perfumed scent hit him, the next thing he knew a female figure perched themselves on his desk. In response he straightened, taking his glasses off as he turned to face the new arrival. 

Aelin had a smile on her face, the kind of smile that told him she had done something and needed Rowan to get her out of it. The last time that had seen it she had turned up on his doorstep, completely and utterly drunk, having lost her keys at the club she had been at. Rowan had let her in, tucked her into his own bed then gone to retrieve her keys from said club in the morning.

“What?”

“Why are you asking me ‘what’ in that tone?” Aelin said. Rowan just gave her a look. Aelin gave a heavy, defeated sigh. “So you know how I go to lunch with some of the girls from HR?”

Rowan nodded.

“Well. We were all chatting and one of the girls was saying how she was going on this trip and it sounded amazing. It’s in the mountains and there’s all these beautiful hikes and spas treatments. Then I looked up the menus for the restaurants there and they were to die for. She was saying they have these all inclusive packages…”

Rowan held up his to stop Aelin’s listing. “What does this have to do with me and the ‘Rowan please save me’ look on your face?”

“I mentioned that you would love all those things too. And to be truthful I do talk about you a lot. Anyway, the point is, someone assumed we’re dating but I didn’t realise that’s what they meant until it was too late and I had committed us to a couples’ retreat weekend.”

Aelin’s last sentence had come out rushed and it took a few moments for Rowan to actually realise what she had said.

“You committed us to what?” Rowan asked, brows raised.

“Rowan it looks amazing, and if we go with her and her group of friends we get a really good discount. The only inconvenience is that we’ll have to share a room. That’s it.”

Aelin grabbed Rowan’s laptop from his desk and typed and clicked away before handing it back. “Just take a look.”

Rowan looked up at Aelin instead of the screen. They had been best friends for a while now and he would do anything for her, but something about this was unsettling him. Maybe it was because recently he had been feeling an attraction to her, the kind of attraction that went beyond friendship. She was still wearing her ‘save me Rowan’ smile when he turned to what she had brought up on his screen, ignoring his unsettled emotions enitirely.

“Fine I’ll think about it,” he said, but he already knew what his answer would be. It would be a yes.


	2. The Arrival

They pulled up in Rowan’s 4WD, opting for that rather than Aelin’s sleek sedan for the trek up into the mountains. Aelin was out of the car in a few moments and let out a low whistle as surveyed their surroundings. The setting was picturesque to say the least. Nestled in front of a spectacular landscape of green, tree covered mountains was the main building of the retreat, and it looked like an overgrown rustic looking cottage.

Rowan came to stand beside Aelin taking in the location as well, carrying his duffel overnight bag and her medium sized suitcase.

“Nice,” Rowan said as the surveyed the area. “Care to tell me why your bag about five times the size of mine and 10 times as heavy for a weekend?”

Aelin just rolled her eyes, “You may be fine with just swapping shirts for the weekend but I like to come prepared.”

“I brought more than one pair of pants, thank yo very much,” Rowan said as they started towards the double door of the main building. “It was shoes I only brought one pair of.”

Aelin looked down to the shoes that Rowan was wearing and stopped short.

“Please tell me you’re joking?”

Rowan stopped a few feet away and looked down as well. “What’s wrong with these?”

The look on Aelin’s face was one of disbelief. “You’re telling me that for every activity over the weekend you’re going to wear those? A pair of old man sneakers?”

He just shrugged. “They’re not old man sneakers. They’re hiking boots.”

“Still old-mannish.”

Rowan just elbowed her gently once Aelin caught up.

“Welcome to The Staghorn Hideaway, can I help get you checked in?” The receptionist asked cheerily as they came through the doors.

“Galathynius, we’re booked into the couples’ retreat,” Aelin said.

“Of course, I have your packet right here,” she said as she flicked through a few stacks of paper then handed Aelin and key and A4 sized envelope. “If you would like to leave your bags here we’ll have them delivered to your room. The welcome awakening is happening in the courtyard through those doors to your left. Enjoy your visit with us.”

Rowan unceremoniously dropped his bag on top of Aelin’s and headed towards the door. Aelin gave a quick smile to the receptionist and went after him, linking her arm with his.

“Welcome ‘awakening’? What the hell have you got me into?” Rowan muttered as they passed through the second set of doors.

“It’s a couple’s retreat, what did you expect? Once we’re done with this I’m sure they’ll leave us to our own devices.” Aelin assured him.

Rowan just gave her a sceptical side glance.

The courtyard was large with views of the mountains and was surrounded by ten tiny cottages, they looked like they were the children of the main building they were so similar looking. The mini cottages were spaced far enough apart that they all had ample privacy, the trees and shrubs in between each of them adding to it. There were already a few couples milling about, chatting, eating and drinking. One of the girls spied Aelin and gave a wave. Aelin waved back and led Rowan on.

“Remember everyone thinks we’re a couple. Act the part,” Aelin whispered.

“What’s wrong with just telling them that we’re here for the food and views?”

“Because they might kick us out.” Aelin hissed back.

“Seriously?”

Whatever reply Aelin had Rowan didn’t get to hear because they had reached the other couples.

“Aelin!” The woman who had waved exclaimed, giving Aelin a brief hug. “And this must be Rowan.”

“Yep, this is Rowan. My boyfriend.” Aelin pulled in closer to Rowan and she publicly declared their pretend relationship status. “This is Claire. She works in HR.”

“Oh I remember now, I’ve seen you around,” Claire said, giving Rowan a quick once over. “Nice you meet you in person. Finally. Aelin talks about you constantly at lunchtime.”

“Pleasure to meet you too,” Rowan said, a forced smile plastered on his face.

Aelin noticed the smile and decided to escape before he gave anything away. “Let’s go get a drink.”

Arms still linked, Aelin led Rowan to the refreshment tables and picked up a flute of sparkling liquid. Rowan did the same and took a sip.

“This apple cider. Like the non-alcoholic type. Where’s the alcohol?”

Aelin took a deep drink before she answered. “There isn’t any.”

“What?” Rowan “At all?”

Aelin shrugged, “I thought you saw on the information page that this is an alcohol free weekend.”

“Are you…”

“Welcome!”

Rowan was cut off by the arrival of a woman dressed all in white, her long dark hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck. She drew the attention of everyone in the courtyard.

“I am Natasha and I will be your guide throughout this weekend. You have come here for many reasons. You might want to reconnect with your partner, reignite that dimming spark. Or to strengthen and build on what you already have. Or maybe your romance is budding and new and you want to start on a strong foundation. Whatever the reason, I and my team are here to help with whatever journey you find yourself on. All our exercises are about awakening connections between you and your partner. And that starts now.”

Natasha revealed a canvas bag she had been holding behind her back.

“If you would like to come in closer, put down or finish whatever you may be holding.”

Everyone did and moved into a rough circle, Natasha began to reach into the bag and hand out something small and black. Aelin received hers, looked at it and realised it was satiny eye mask.

Once Natasha had handed one to each person she stood back and announced, “Can I please get one half of the couple to stand on my right and the other on my left. Good. Now please spread out, with about an arms length circumference around you.”

Everyone complied, a quick glance at Rowan and his glowering face told Aelin he wasn’t a fan of whatever this game was.

“This exercise is about that blind connection you have between the two of you. When I instruct, please put your blind fold on then you need to find each other. Once you find your partner return to your rooms. You are not to speak to anyone. Only using the senses of touch, and smell if you can. Nothing above the shoulders or below the waist unless by invitation.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Someone asked.

“A simple guiding hand. Now, blindfolds on.”

Aelin gave Rowan an apologetic smile and he just scowled, then the world went dark. Soft music started to play and Aelin headed to where she had last seen Rowan. Hopefully.

Minutes passed, there where a few brushing touches, the earlier ones from the people who had been closest to. It was easy to eliminate the women within a few seconds with a brief hand hold and she relied on her sense of smell when it came to the men. The man in front of her smelt heavily of sandalwood and she was quick to put some distance between the two of them. Aelin could hear less and less people milling about, culling down the number of fish in the barrel.

A definite masculine hand brushed against hers and Aelin gripped their wrist to stop them from going elsewhere. She ran a hand up his arm to his shoulder, then rand it along the breadth of his chest. He certainly felt like he was the width of Rowan. Her current companion ran his hand up her arm in a likewise manner, stopping at her shoulder, then gently ran his fingers down her braid that had been draped over her shoulder.

This could be Rowan, but Aelin wasn’t one hundred percent sure. She traced her hand back down to his hand and she felt a shudder go through his body. When she got to his hand she placed her own hand in his, palm up. Her companion held it gently and raised it to his cheek. Aelin felt a light stubble there and then felt her way to his nose. From what she could tell from the size and sharpness, it certainly felt like Rowan’s nose. Or what she imagined it to feel like. Then, before she could even think or stop herself, she was dragging her thumb across his lips and she felt his sharp intake of breath. His hand came up to her jaw on what seemed like instinct, and she felt his fingers run along her jaw. It was then that Aelin took in a deep breath through her nose, and she knew that it was Rowan who was in front of her. His fresh, but subtle pine scent hit her nose.

She pulled her blind fold off the same time that she pulled Rowan’s off, both of them blinking at the sudden onset of light. Aelin was smiling up at Rowan, but that smile fell a little when she saw an expression she could not read on Rowan’s face.

Rowan just cleared his throat then looked around, Aelin doing the same. Natasha gave them a nod and a knowing look, then turned back to the other couples who were still looking for their partners. One couple had most obviously found each other but were enjoying the excitement of the blink fold. A little too much.

Before Aelin’s lunch lurched back up to her mouth at the sight of the over amorous couple she made her way to where she had put down the welcome packet and picked it up. She didn’t look back at Rowan, the activity had left her stomach fluttering and the odd expression at Rowan’s hadn’t helped settle it, at all. When she flipped the envelope open she found a key with a large wooden key chain with a large 5 painted on it in a bright red paint. Rowan just followed as Aelin made her way towards the cottages, relying on her to find theirs. Which she did.

Within a few moments she was up the few steps and had opened the door. When she got through it she stopped.

“Damn it…” Aelin breathed.

The cottage was a single room, decked out with a sitting area and a little kitchenette. It was all lovely. But everything was made for two, well except for the bed which looked like it could fit three full grown men in it. The problem was that Aelin and Rowan had decided that they would do alternating nights on the couch. But the couch was tiny, barely enough for two people, unless someone was in someone else’s lap.

“What?” Rowan asked as he came to stand behind Aelin in the doorway.

Aelin swallowed against the dryness in her mouth as she replied, “There’s only one bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s a couple’s retreat, of course there’s only one bed,” Rowan said as he nudged Aelin into the room.

Aelin stumbled forward a little and Rowan closed the door behind him.

“I know, I know. What I mean is there’s only one sleeping surface.” Because there was no way Rowan could comfortably curl up on that couch to sleep.

That made him stop and take a good look around the room. “Oh. Now I get you. Floor and couch cushions it is then, I guess.”

Whatever weird energy they had because of the activity seemed to have seemed to have dissipated, at least on Aelin’s part. Rowan just went to his bag near the end of the bed and pulled a few items out to hang them up. Aelin decided to do the same and pulled out a few dresses and blouses. Rowan just slid over the majority of the coat hangers on the simple hanging rack so Aelin could reach them from where she stood next to him. 

Rowan was done in a few moments, hanging up just a shirt and pants, then he flopped on the bed grabbing the welcome packet as he did. It was silent while Aelin hung up her clothes and Rowan read. 

Then Rowan let out a choking sound. “Uh, Aelin. Do you know where we’re supposed to be in 15 minutes?”

Aelin hung up the last dress and climbed onto the bed to red over Rowan’s shoulder. He pointed to what he was talking about.

_Intention setting and Relationship Dynamics_

Aelin gave him a dismissing shrug.

Rowan just raised his eyebrows then read it aloud. “You’ll be meeting with a retreat guide to help you set out on your journey in connection. The goal of this is to evaluate the strength and weaknesses of your relationship and guide you to strengthen those connections over the weekend.”

“Relax Rowan,” Aelin said, hopping off the bed and going to her bag, “We know each other well enough to pull it off. This will help”

Aelin pulled out a see-through water bottle that contained a clear liquid.

“Is that vodka? I thought you said this was an alcohol free retreat?” Rowan asked, but he was smiling. 

“Classic high school trick. It just looks like water,” Aelin replied as she grabbed a couple of glasses.

She handed Rowan a glass and then poured the liquid in.

“Cheers,” Aelin said. “Let’s make some lies.”

~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later Rowan and Aelin were back in the main building sitting outside a room. Rowan felt like he was sitting outside the principal's office. He’d drunk enough that he was feeling a little looser, but still apprehensive of what was going to happen next.

The door opened and a couple walked out, the woman was in tears almost to the point of near hysteria. Aelin sent him a look that said _what the hell?_ And Rowan was sure his expression mirrored hers. 

“Aelin, Rowan. Would you like to come in?”

“Maybe not?” Aelin said with a bit of a nervous laugh as she stood.

Natasha didn’t respond, just held the door open.

Rowan suppressed his groan as he followed Aelin into the room. The room was slightly too warm with candles strewn throughout, soft music played to no doubt make the room more inviting. It didn’t, it just grated on Rowan’s nerves. Aelin sat on the couch and Rowan sat beside her, leaving some space between them. Natasha sat across from them, still smiling as she placed a clipboard of her lap.

“So, this will be a short session where we work out why you’re here and what you want to get out of this retreat. I’ll ask you a few questions and we’ll go from there.”

Rowan felt his stomach drop, they had discussed some things like how they met how they ended up together, but Rowan was definitely tipsy enough that he could potentially forget some of the finer details. 

“Let’s start with the easy stuff, how did you two meet?” 

“At work,” Rowan said, a truth.

“I couldn’t stand him at first,” Aelin added. Another truth.

Natasha nodded, jotting something down on her paper. “How did you get together?”

Aelin let out a tinkling laugh, it was a little unfair of how easily she could play the part. “Classic Christmas party hook-up.” Truth and a lie from Aelin. She’d had a Christmas party hook-up but it wasn’t with him. Rowan felt his jaw clench as Natasha noted that down as well. What did the way they ended up together matter so much she needed a note on it? Then he realised that as a couple’s retreat that was probably a more important fact.

“What is it that made you fall in love?” 

Both he and Aelin looked at each other, panicking just a little. Now it was time to well and truly begin the show. Rowan reached out and took Aelin’s hand where it rested in between them. 

“She has a kind heart that I didn’t see at first,” Rowan said, not lying. 

Aelin gave him a little smile that had his heart fluttering. “He became my best friend and I realised I didn’t want to be without him.” That wasn’t completely a lie either, they were best friends.

This time Natasha only nodded but didn’t write anything down. “Do you feel as though you are meeting each other’s emotional needs?”

“Yes,” they both said almost together, very eager to move onto the next question.

Rowan chose this moment to get a drink of water, to help keep himself steady, but he wished he hadn’t when Natasha asked the next question.

“What about your sex lives? Are you meeting each other’s physical needs?”

Rowan choked, he didn’t mean to, he knew these kinds of questions were coming but it had taken him by surprise. He wished his water was some of Aelin’s snuck in vodka.

Aelin rubbed his back soothingly. “Oh, sweetie are you okay?” Rowan could hear the teasing in her voice. “No need to be embarrassed. Everyone has sex.”

“Mm you’d be surprised,” Natasha added, and Aelin managed to hold in her snort of laughter if only just barely. 

“Well,” Aelin said, and Rowan braced himself for the answer. “Active if you need a one word description. Very active, if you need two. But if we’re talking about needs…” Aelin turned to him then, something wicked glinting in her eyes as she turned back to Natasha. “I just wished he returned the favour every once in a while, if you know what I mean.”

Rowan tried not to gape as Aelin looked at him while trying so desperately not to laugh, giving his lap a very pointed look, leaving no doubt about what exactly the favour was that she was referring to. He wanted to call her out on her outright lie when he heard the pen scratching on the paper and his frustration sky rocketed. That most definitely did not need to go in the notes.

“Do you both see children in your future together, if there aren’t already some in existence?” Natasha 

“We haven’t really talked about it,” Rowan said, finally recovering and trying to steer the conversation away from what he was, or more like what he was not doing in the bedroom apparently.

“Now is an excellent opportunity,” Natasha prodded.

“I guess so?” Rowan said as he looked at Aelin who was looking at him. “I mean, I’ve always wanted children.”

Aelin nodded, and smiled. “Lots of babies.”

For a second Rowan couldn’t help but imagine what their babies might look like, would they have her hair and his eyes? Maybe they would get her stunning eyes and his hair. Or maybe features from their parents would make an appearance. How many exactly was lots...

“What are the relationships with the extended families like?” Natasha asked, pulling Rowan from his musings.

“His parents love me, I don’t see how they wouldn’t honestly. I’m the best thing to ever happen to him,” Aelin rattled off without a second thought. And it was true, Rowan’s parents did love her. His mother had been dropping hints left, right and centre about how good he and Aelin would be together for far too long.

But Aelin’s parents on the other hand, or in particular just her dad. “Aelin’s father doesn’t like me.”

“What!” Aelin said a little too loudly. “That's not true. Of course he likes you.”

“I don’t think he does,” Rowan said. “He barely says a word to me any time we’re in the same room.”

Aelin didn’t say anything, she was no doubt trying to remember what it had been like when he had been in the same room as her parents. Her mouth tightened. “I’m not going to agree but I can see where you’re coming from. He’s just not a particularly friendly man.”

Lie. Rhoe Galathynius was one of the most charismatic and friendly people Rowan had ever met. Just not to him.

“I think we should just move on,” Rowan said.

“We’re almost done,” Natasha assured them. “These are some of the heavier questions. What’s one thing you think makes our relationship unique from everyone else’s?”

Aelin’s brow furrowed, Rowan could tell it wasn’t from thinking about the answer to the question. It was more along the lines of _what kind of stupid ass question is that?_

Rowan jumped in before Aelin could say something along those lines. “I want to say it’s the connection we have. We helped each other out of some really dark places and I don't think you easily break a connection like that. It’s something we forged together, and we both came out better people in the end.”

Aelin looked at him, her head tilted to the side as she took in what he had said. It had all been the truth and looking at Aelin, Rowan saw that she knew it too.

“No one understands me like he does,” Aelin said and she took his hand this time. “No one is accepting of all of me as Rowan is, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop being grateful for that.”

Truth. Rowan physically felt the truth of that in his chest. Aelin brushed her thumb across his knuckles, just a small comforting gesture in understanding that they had both shared something vulnerable and real.

Natasha let them have that moment before she asked the next question. “What’s one thing you feel our relationship is lacking?”

“Honesty.” The word was out of Rowan’s mouth before he realised he'd said it. That wasn’t a lie, he wanted to be honest with Aelin. He wanted to be honest with his true feelings about her. And them sharing that raw moment just minutes ago just added more fuel to that fire. Aelin seemed to notice the change as well, her face falling as she nodded and turned away from him, her hand leaving his. 

“That is where we’ll end this. This here,” Natasha said as she handed Aelin a piece of paper, “It is a guide to helping you set intentions for your time here to help you figure out what you really want to take away from this retreat. This will just be between the two of you so I hope you choose not to ignore it and fill it out. All the best and I’m sure I will see you around.”

Both he and Aellin mumbled a thanks and left, Rowan suddenly felt completely sober and left wondering if coming on this retreat was such a good idea after all.


End file.
